custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Territorial Conquest
Chapter One Torches were hurled through the air. The screams of Indaxx villagers and warriors perced the silence of the night, along with smoke from burning tents, houses, and much more. The island was a relatively peaceful one, until a large band of Skakdi renegades came to the island and took it over. The reason for the Skakdi's sudden appearance is unknown to the remainder of the Indaxx species. It all started when a group of Indaxx were near one of the steamboats, preparing all the equipment for the journey north to Metru Nui. The steamboat left the harbour a couple of hours later, but the next day, the steamboat was found wrecked on Daxia. Inspections of the ruins predicted that the boat was ambushed, and destroyed when the main boiler blew up, killing everyone aboard. The cause of the ambush was clear when a huge mob of Skakdi turned up on the island, and razed most of the villages to the ground. It all happened so fast; The first day, 15 villages, the second, 18 villages, and the third, 21 villages, until there was only one, single village left. And it all carried on from there. The Skakdi built a huge fort out on the island, on the other side of the mountain from the last village, making easy prey for the Skakdi renagades. ---- Burlister and his sqaud walked through the gate of the fort. He and some of his warriors had just attacked the last settlement of the Indaxx warriors, beings who were attempting to drive him and his brethren out of the fort and off the island. The raid didn't end too well for the Indaxx, mainly because their number had just dropped from around three hundred to fifty in the last nine hours. Burlister could tell that some of his warriors were beginning to feel regret about what they'd done, but the only thing that the murderous leader could say to them was "Don't feel regret about something they deserved! They brung it upon themselves!". In fact, a couple of beings belonginging to some Order of Mata Nui organisation tried to infiltrate the fort a couple of days ago, but they regretted it when Burlister stuffed Concusion Grenades in their mouths and lit them... he even sent back what remained of the couple back to Order, just to make them think a little better about their actions... and it worked, very effectively. Burlister wasn't the kind of Skakdi to let people get away with things, any time someone does something that ruptures his plans or hurts him or his men, he makes sure that they're never seen again after a few hours of the incident. No one wanted to anger Burlister, only the Indaxx did, and even they were barely a problem to him. He walked into his chamber and started reloading his pistol and rifle. He always put a form of mutagen on the ammo of the weapons, so that slowly, and painfully, the victim will mutate into, well, only Mata Nui would know. He was dripping the mutagen on his ammo when someone knocked on his door. "Come in" Burlister said. The door opened to a Skakdi, who was carrying some sort of tablet. "It's from some guy who calls himself 'Time Lord'." the Skakdi replied, giving the tablet to his leader. Burlister's attention was caught on the reward carved on the bottom of the tablet; One thousand Skakdi warriors loyal to him, fifteen Protodermis cannons, five hundred tons of Protosteel, and two tanks of Energized Protodermis for Burlister's use. The job was easy; Ambush a steamboat coming past the fort in two days, and obtain a needed item for Time Lord. A grim smile appeared on Burlister's mouth, before saying "Tell this 'Time Lord' that we will be pleasured to do the job. Tell him to expect the item in his hands on the very same day that the steamboat will be hijacked... he's giving us just what we need", Burlister happily said to his Skakdi messenger. Chapter Two Peralis sat down at the rocky edge of the cliff. Their last settlement had just been ravaged by Skakdi warriors inhabiting the fortress on the other side of the mountian. "Fifty of us, seven hundred of them." He said to himself. He knew that the Indaxx's time had come now. But then there was a rumbling. Peralis jumped back up and tried to keep himself from falling over. Then it stopped. He knew what was happening; the universe was under attack. Makuta must have made a new foe outside he thought to himself. Whatever just happened was in danger of happening again, he knew. He had to evacuate the island of his people, fast. He could see his villagers already rushing up to help their leader. "I'm fine! Turn back!" He shouted to his allies. "We head for the Southern Islands!". ---- Burlister and his troops had just reached the fort. A huge earthquake had just hit the Matoran Universe, and he knew what it was. Teridax was under attack by Mata Nui. Time Lord had given him the reward for the steamboat item, then the earthquake struck. Time Lord explained what the earthquake was minutes after it had happened. His fort had been decimated by the catastrophe. He was starting to wonder if there was a habitable world outside., and if there was, then he could rebuild his fort there, with new defenses, new troops, and better equipped men. Well, if there are two huge robots tearing each other to bits outsode, then it must be okay to live on. he thought. He had his men by huis side, the equippment he needed, and the alliance with the powerful tyrant Time lord. What was he waiting for? He and his new allies could rule the planet, and put the inhabitants, if there were any, to work building a new order. "We head south! We have a world to conquer!" The Skakdi warlord announced to his troops. The renegades cheered. Chapter Three No one of Burlister's renegade legion could've guessed what lay outside their universe. Burlister was right; the word outside was habitable, and seemed worthy of conquest. But there was one problem. Teridax had already beaten them to it. He'd already sent other armies of Skakdi and Rahkshi outside to take over, but their presence seemed unwelcome to the inhabitants of the new world. And this is what we can use to our advantage thought Burlister. We will let the two sides wear each other out, then, we strike hard and take this world as our own. That time was now. The troops remained in hiding until Burlister gave his war call. Skakdi troops smashed into the ranks of the heroes of the Glatorian and the mindless servants of the Rahkshi. Burlister spotted his first target, a blue and gold Toa-like figure, except he was male and had the control over water. Nonetheless, Burlister charged into his foe, knocking him off his feet. "Tarix!" another white and blue warrior cried out. Burlister turned to see the side of the warrior's blade slam into his face. He stumbled back with a groan. Burlister didn't waste any time in unleashing a water blast that knocked both the Glatorian off their feet. Tarix got up with haste and started trying to slice his foe with his twin blades. Burlister dodged his attacks and grabbed hold of his scythe. He thrusted it into the Glatorian, but he defended by crossing his blades. "Gelu!" Tarix cried. The white warrior jumped to his feet and knocked Burlister aside witba strong kick from his armoured boot. Before the Skakdi could react, Tarix unleashed a hand of water from his blades, which smashed into the Skakdi warlord and throwing him into the middle of another conflict between a Toa and a warrior in black armour. ---- Buhruhn gave a villainous grin as his Toa enemy fell before him. But what really caught his attention was that his leader, Burlister, had just been smacked down a cliffside and into a mob of angry inhabitants. Buhruhn was Burlister's most fierce warrior in combat, and that's why he was promoted to lieutenant of his batallion. He charged into the group of raging Glatorian and Agori. They scattered and ran to help their other comrades in battle. Battling anyone else would be a lot easier than fighting with Buhruhn. His leader was lying on his front on the sandy plains of the desert. Buhruhn pulled his superior up. "Buhruhn, how are the troops doing?" Burlister asked. "Not too good. We're fighting a losing battle, and now those Indaxx scum have showed up on the battlefield and are starting to assist the Toa and the planet natives. We simply do not have enough men to take this wasteland." Buhruhn explained. Out of Burlister's mouth came a hollow chuckle. "Since when did I say we weren't going to be assisted?" "Assisted? By who?" The Skakdi warlord glanced over to a huge horde of beings charging towards the battlefield. Some were Rahkshi, though he noticed that some of them had different armour styles to the others, and a batallion of black armoured beings, armed with swords and shields. Their secondary colours varied between red, green por an other colour. "That's my client's legion..." Burlister replied. "And they're here to help us take this world for ourselves." ---- Peralis looked at the raging battle below. It was chaos; Toa, Matoran, Agori, Glatorian, Skakdi and others, fighting each other in an attempt to gain control over this new world. The two robots battling in the sky took barely any notice to the skirmish below, as they were busied on blasting each other to pieces. But then something wierd happened. Every Rahkshi on the battlefield was struck by some strange energy, erupting from a Toa of Fire with Golden Armor. Once hit, they would fall to the floor, dead. Teridax, the larger one of the robots, seemed in hock at the death of his 'sons'. This gave his foe the opportunity to strike, hitting him in the chest and pushing his head into the path of a satellite. The robot fell with a huge crash, which shook the land. Peralis and his brethren could already see the Skakdi and Skrall surrendering to their enemies, while others retreated into the wastelands. The battle had been won. But Mata Nui wasn't finished. Out of his palm came a barrage of energy, which hit the land, yet did no damage. Instead, it made the desert blossom with fertile land, plants, trees, and much more. But this didn't come without a price, even as the Great Spirit's robot fell and disentegrated. ---- "NO!!" Burlister screamed. The battle had been won by Mata Nui's forces, and many of Burlister and Teridax's troops alike were surrendering. He had already gotten a telepathic message from Time Lord. Burlister was to meet him in a territory on Bota Magna in a few days time. Though the world was not Burlsiter's, it would be, he vowed. Chapter Four Buhruhn readied his warhammer. He, Burlister and the Skakdi legions has recieved a telepathic message from Time Lord for them to regroup at his fortress. But it all went wrong when they came to the White Quartz Mountains. They took a wrong turn, and now here they were, cornered by a huge biomechanical reptile with laser-targetting systems. The Skakdi of Ice slammed his hammer into the reptile's eye, and made a break for the targetting system. He grabbed it, and tugged hard, ripping it out of the socket. His foe reacted with an iron claw, swiping the Skakdi away and sent him sprawling towards a tree. On the ground, he could see some of his allies making a break for it into the jungle, while only a few stayed and started bombarding the reptile with spears and swords. It fell to the ground with a thump, letting out a final, desperate cry. He got to his feet and clutched his injured arm, using the other to support himself. Two of his allies helped him up. "C'mon, we need to find Burlsiter and his militia, and maybe hunt down some of those traitors while we're at it." Burlister said to his remaining squad. The Skakdi smiled, and clutched their weapons with contempt. ---- Burlister laighed as his scythe cut through his foe. Him and his militia had just been attacked by a large battallion of small villagers, who started launching arrows and spears from above a cliffside. The Skakdi managed to find their way up there, but not before losing some men to the tips of the arrows. By the time they got up to the cliff, most of their attackers had already retreated, but some were slow, and paid for it with their lives. He grunted as he pulled an arrow out of his chest plate. "Sir," One of his troops started. "Are you alright?" "Kinda lucky that the arrow didn't go through." Burlister replied. "We got attacked by... midgets?" "Seems that way. But Matoran don't wield arrows, or spears, and don't cover themselves in cut roots and tree bark for armor. I reckon that these are the kind of natives that this planet has; Sneaky, barbaric animals." To be completed Characters *Burlister *Buhruhn *Several Skakdi **A Skakdi messenger **Around a dozen Skakdi who accompainied Burlister to attack the last remaining Indaxx settlement. **An elite troop of Skakdi accompanying Burlsiter. *Several Indaxx **Peralis **Several Indaxx villagers. *Several Glatorian **Tarix **Gelu *Several Toa *A legion of Rahkshi *A legion which belongd to Time lord *A legion of Skrall *Mata Nui *Teridax Category:Stories Category:Toa Kodix